Starry, Starry Night
by Neo-Jenius
Summary: ...and when no hope was left in sight on that starry, starry night, you took your life as lovers often do, but I could've told you...this world was never meant for one as beautiful as you...


Starry, Starry Night  
  
  
  
  
  
By,  
  
Neo-Jenius  
  
  
  
Starry, starry night,  
  
Paint your palette blue and grey,  
  
Look out on a summer's day…  
  
His braid swayed gently with the melancholic flow of music as the flurry of snow comforted his tormented heart. Understanding dawned upon him as his calloused hands reached for the intangible angel tears. As the innocence faded away into oblivion, Duo instantly knew that no matter how hard he tried to mask it, he knew…  
  
With eyes that know the darkness in my soul,  
  
Like the shadows on the hills,  
  
Sketch the trees and the daffodils…  
  
Clutching his chest in raw pain, while gasping for air, he silently prayed for forgiveness. Forgiveness he didn't deserve. A killer, no; the word was too weak. A murderer? No, still inadequate. The self-proclaimed title the 'God of Death' suits him perfectly in the yesterdays, todays, and tomorrows. Those close to the God of Death will know first hand of the merciless-soulless-being Duo Maxwell is, truly. Anyone remotely intimate with him will die. He would make sure of that, personally…  
  
Catch the breeze and the winter chills,  
  
In colors on the snowy linen land…  
  
Friends. No closer than that. Family. Watched in helplessness as their now berserker brother stares intently at the clustered group of mourners. His eyes are so…so…empty. Wait! Something is there. Insanity replaced the void in Duo. He has shattered the bounds of sanity to a point of no return. There is no going back now-it's too late.  
  
The silver thorn of bloody rose,  
  
Weathered faces lined in pain,  
  
Lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow…  
  
Immune to any form of frigidness-coldness itself could not be cold-his cackle tore through the deathly silence. Surrounding him were the prone bodies of his 'family.'  
  
A memory of Heero struck him like a lightning bolt.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Are you happy now that we live in a time of peace?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Starry, starry night,  
  
Flaming flowers brightly blaze,  
  
Swirling clouds in violet haze,  
  
Reflect in Vincent's eyes ofChina blue."  
  
"Wow. I've never heard you sing like this before. What song is thi…?"  
  
"Like the colors changing hue,  
  
Morning fields of amber grain,  
  
Weathered faces lined in pain,  
  
Are soothed beneath the artist's loving hand…"  
  
"Has Relena ever heard you sing? You should sing. Really."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Fine be that way."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Now I think I know,  
  
What you tried to say to me,  
  
How you suffered for your sanity,  
  
How you tried to set them free…  
  
'You tried to free your ragged soul. I should have understood. I should have known you couldn't deal with the peace on your own! I should have heard you. It's your fault you committed suicide, not mine. You never should have been that close to me. You knew my motto-'Those who see me, die.' You knew all along that I wouldn't understand until afterwards. Damn you, Heero Yuy. Damn you!'  
  
They would not listen,  
  
They're not listening still,  
  
Perhaps they never will…  
  
Left alone, standing in a graveyard with death suffocating you, no one remained to applause Duo on singing such a beautifully perfect song in memory of Heero. 'I'm sorry I won't be joining you in heaven because where I'm going…' He lost his train of thought as he stared, mesmerized at the crimson flowing to the floor in an invisible stream. Before fading into eternity, one final thought flashed through his mind…  
  
'Illusion…'  
  
With that, Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell, met his creator.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Catching Duo's dead body, he inspected the machinery within the Organization of Zodiac compound facility. 'They created a dream world for him. What kind of fantasy did they make for him?' As Heero continued to watch the monitors, tears coursed down his marred face. For once in his life, Heero Yuy cried. Duo could not handle the guilty scenario they put him through and cracked. The very thought of Duo truly believing his soul to be black is heart shattering. Not even Heero could brace up to it, not even the 'Perfect Soldier.'  
  
"Starry, starry night,  
  
You took your life as lovers often do,  
  
But I could have told you, Vincent,  
  
This world was never meant for one as beautiful as you."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Disclaimer- Many verses of this song have been rearranged to fit this story. If anyone is curious as to what it sounds like it is called 'Vincent' or 'Starry, Starry Night' by Don McLean. As usual Gundam Wing does not belong to me. I had help from Bakagami, just so you know. Anyone who likes to email me with comments or suggestions, my email address is: Neo_Jenius@yahoo.com. 


End file.
